User talk:AshleyJames
Spelling Tip Hi, thank you for your new articles in the wikia, please keep up the good work! Just wanted to say that when you are adding new articles, please spell 'acquired' with a c, so there's no same little spelling error in every article :) EXistence 14:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yep! Sure thing, and awesome job on all the stuff you did! Clh 15:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Items Like you said we may need to change it once we get everything worked out, but yes I like the third option as well. Thanks for all your hard work too. :-). Loleil 02:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Tactics pages Great work with the tactics pages. However, I'd like to suggest that they are merged with their respective namespace articles. Most creature pages are quite brief and would benefit greatly from a tactics section. Further I think that more people would have a chance to read them if they share a page with the creatures they discuss. Loleil 06:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm I'd forgotten about the bosses. Perhaps it might work better to have a dedicated page for strategy/tactics for bosses (certainly the high dragon page is getting a little overrun with tips), and I can try to write a prose section on tactics for the critters. I might wait-and-see where the pages are at in a little bit I think. Thanks again for all your work, the wiki is certainly better for your edits . Loleil 07:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Playing with InfoBoxes Trying to play with some boxes so that members can add them to thier profiles. Might be nice to let the members show off a bit. If anyone has questions, suggestions, criticisms etc. drop a line. At the moment this is a Work In Progress amongst a dozen other things. Primarily doing this to learn some Wikia Coding to make the pages better. Still having trouble with Collapsable Infoboxes, which in this instance would work great where you have the ability to hide or show individual things like stats, or resistances etc. AshleyJames 17:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea ! -- Snfonseka 03:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Just wanted to leave a note that I like your work on the infoboxes, very informative for me as well, certainly that Template:ClassInfobox, it's great to see what is all possible.--Mytharox 19:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) re: Collapsible Tables Hi Ashley. First, let me say thanks for all the work you've done here at the DA Wiki. On the central Wikia Common.js page, I saw the code for the collapsible tables, but on the Common.css page I didn't see anything that was marked as collapsible tables (I'm a novice css/js user myself). Is it the NavFrame stuff (aka box hiding thingy)? If you know which code from Common.css you need copied over, let me know and I'll take care of it and the Common.js code. JoePlay (talk) 18:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the link to the manual page. I just added the code to Common.js and Common.css so collapsible tables should be ready to use. JoePlay (talk) 13:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Reply Re: Acquiring text from other websites I'm afraid I'm not an expert on Wiki coding. However, I've never seen another wiki import pages from a website that is not from the wiki family, so perhaps it's beyond the ability of wiki code to support. Sorry I couldn't provide a definitive answer. Re: Class update That looks fantastic! I would maybe change the pictures (as they're already used for origins) and I've made the specialization icons link to their pages, but those are minor points on what is a truly great addition to the site. I very happily approve. And yes I'm working up to doing a categorizing and deleting run of the images. Fun, fun! Loleil 00:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) --- A creature or character page is not an introduction page. I'm sorry but it is an article and having an entire page dedicated to tactics is a waste. Thank you. --Selty 10:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Tactics Alright, you have convinced me, AshleyJames. I misunderstood what you meant. --Selty 03:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No, I should be apologising. We have had a flurry of new articles which I don't particularly think are needed, and so I, too at the time was quite grumpy. Anyway, I could never work with Javascript, I am too inept and though I do have a basic understanding of html, I don't think I could help you. I would think JoePlay would be the guy to go to. We also had a supposed new theme coming to us on release date, but I have no idea what happened with that. I do like how the tactics pages are working out, too. Sorry I can't help you with java.--Selty 07:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Beasts Hi, I have noticed that you have created a page named as Beasts. According to my knowledge, this page only consist of categories of beasts and doesn't contain any unique information in a general manner like Demons etc. So I will move any new information of this page to the corresponding pages and delete this page, because we are trying to minimize the redundant information in this wiki. If you feel this page should exist in the Wiki please make a note in my talk page regarding this. Thanks. -- Snfonseka 06:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Beasts + more Regarding "info-boxes", can you please create sample separate templates (CharacterTest etc.) for them (Use already available code and then alter them as necessary), so any change you have made will not affect the entire wiki immediately. So after the finalization we can use that altered coding and modify the original "info-box" templates. -- Snfonseka 09:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) As for the beasts, you have convinced me. So lets keep the page. BTW is Wild Sylvan a beast? -- Snfonseka 02:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Item Prices So that means we cannot specify a particular price for particular item. Then we may need to mention that in each item page...-- Snfonseka 12:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Changing Style of Class InfoBox We've just changed over to new templates and I was wondering, given all the work you put into creating them, if you would like to be the one to change over your class boxes to the style used in the [Vault Infobox. Loleil 23:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe no problems, I'll see what I can do. Best of luck with real life. Loleil 10:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC)